My Story
by Luna Angel-Chan
Summary: Warning: Sadness and Tears! These are Team Crafted's Stories. Rated K since, no gore, swearing or any shenanigans. R and R! No slash or pairings here! Ty!Enderdragon/EnderLox. This turned into a huge craze in DeviantArt, so it's kind of developing on FF as well.
1. Sky's Story

A/N: **Hello everyone, and welcome to my first one-shot! Do not read unless you can survive the apocalypse of tears and tragedy. I decided to make my spelling better so it doesn't suck (I'm writing this on my IPad, so sorry for any stupid autocorrections). **

**Watch me suck at my first one-shot.**

* * *

_My name is Sky, this is My Story._

_...Why?_

_My dearest friends and recruits are being murdered, killed, and I can only watch._

_I try my hardest. I try my best. So why, why isn't it having any effect on the battle?_

_I hear a painful scream, Jason...No...Why?_

_I held my butte-no, golden sword close with me. What did butter ever do for me? Why was I so obsessed?_

_The swoosh of these pitch-black wings, the sound of an Enderman, the scrapes of claws. No..._

_I turn around, seeing that ender-hybrid I once befriended. He smirked, and thrashed his claws. 'Live' was the only word that came into my mind, and I struck back._

_Metal clashed metal, over and over again. My life was on the edge. He was fats, but I was faster. My pendant started to fade its colors. I ripped through his leathery wing, causing him to scream._

_Then I struck it through his heart._

_At once, I felt relieved that the battle was over, but at the same time, pain and sorrow. It was more the latter._

_One thing dawned into me._

_**I killed my best friend.**_

_Everything started going black, as I shriveled to the ground. I have lost all my friends, my recruits, and my happiness. I have failed all._

_**Goodbye.**_

_My name is Sky, this was My Story_.

* * *

**A/N: For my first tragedy story, I think I did pretty well! CELEBRATION!**

**Happy R&Ring!**

**(I know it's a bit late, BUT WHO GIVES A DAMN!) Mappy Christmas, and a Herry New Year! Qwerty.**

**Luna Outta Here!**


	2. Husky's Story

**Helloadoodles! My name is Luna, and today, we will be reading another chapter of My Story. Happy (sad) Reading!**

* * *

_My name is HuskeyMudkipz, I will tell you my story._

_I was once an adorable Kipling. One that knew no fear, no hatred, and no sadness. I lived in a cave filled with water. My family lives there, happy as can be._

_Then that day came, the day I learnt all these things, Sorrow, Revenge, Hatred, Fear, Weak, and Sadness._

_That one cursed day, where the flap of these fearsome wings made me shudder. These piercing violet eyes. These violent silver claws that murdered my entire family. I was scared, scared to death._

_I wanted to live._

_I ran, faster than any Pokemon ever did, not even Doduo, could catch up..._

_I am older now. I am in Team Crafted. I try to stay strong, but I can't help, but be reminded of the day. _

_The day for revenge came, it was war. I wanted to kill that beast, kill it, slay it, get my revenge. _

_It got me instead._

_My name is HuskeyMudkipz, That was my story..._

* * *

**A/N: Second Chapter up! This story will be like a one-shot collection. For the worriers, I an fine now in my new home, made friends, and going on FanFiction again, I have to say this, I will be reading stories more than writing. **

**If anyone can guess who the killer of Husky and Sky are, they will be announced next chapter, along with the answer, first one to answer wins.**

**I need ideas. Review the person of TC that you want to have me write. I kinda want to do SSundee, but I already have a plot for Jason in mind, so thats next chapter. Review your character of choice, and leave a short plot or something.**

**Luna Outta Here!**


	3. Jason's Story

**Welcome back to Deal or No Deal!**

**Morgan Freeman: Nope.**

**Sorry, reading the wrong script. Welcome back to My (very tragic) Story! **

* * *

_My name is TrueMU, My Story is here._

_I have no memories, no memories of my life before five years old. My home planet is destroyed, now lifeless and dead. _

_I crash-landed onto earth. I am one of very few survivors. A kind couple took me in as their own child. They fed me, taught me many things, and introduced me to their pets, Dillon and Jeffery._

_Life was easygoing. I did well in preschool, I was good at chores and cooking. I discovered my passion for Space._

_One day when I got home, I see my home. Destroyed. Up in smothering flames and devouring part of my life. Among the burning ashes and flames, stood a three-meter figure. Huge, frightening wings, glimmering claws, and ruffled brown hair. I never seen anything like it._

_I ran in fright, that thing noticed me and took chase. Tears blurred my eyes. My belongings and parents are gone. Everything was gone._

_The creature is hot on my heels, giving chase. I see a wall. I made a sharp turn, so close to the wall that the thing slammed into it. Unfortunately for me, before it crashed, it scratched my face, separating it into sections. _

_I returned to what was left of my beloved home. As I dragged my feet through the rubble in exhaustion, I saw a Helmet and a Suit. I was my favourite costume. I put it on, no one can see my scars now. Not on my face and not in my soul._

_-Timeskip-_

_War and blood is coming. I can smell it. War against the Dead Army. I see the general leading Dead Army, which was formally Ty's army, ever since he disappeared anyway. I feel safe that Jeffery and Dillon are by my side._

_No..._

_That figure...Black wings, silver claws, these purple eyes that struck fear into me...It's my parent's murderer. I clenched my fist, and charge at the figure._

_**Worst mistake ever.**_

_I now resign to the Aether, no bloodshed, no war, no sacrifices. At least I tried to avenge my dead parents._

_My name is TrueMU, or Jason. The story above, was mine._

* * *

**A/N: That was kind of the plot I had in mind, but made a few changes. I didn't plan for his parents to get killed, only him to get the scars. My friend told me that if it was only scars he got, then he wouldn't hate him like he does now.**

**As always, Read and Review and yadedadeda...**

**Winner of the guessing thing will be put on a chapter as soon as I get reviews. Which may be never.**

**Whatever.**

**Morgan Freeman: Nope.**

**Morgan, are you some kind of stalker?**

**Luna Outta Here!**


	4. DeadloxEnderlox's Story

**A/N: Okay guys, first of all, I am so sorry for not updating MS for a long time, I am typing this on my new laptop, since my IPhone broke and all that shnaps. I may or or not update this in some time, because I have a huge exam and a stiff schedule coming up. Please forgive me! And also, congrats to _aliciaczhi_ and _Guest _for guessing the character. Usagi, you were close, just not enough. You still get cake though. :3**

**Note: This chapter may be rushed.**

* * *

_My name is Enderlox, formerly Ty, and I have a story.._

* * *

**Kill...**

**Murder...**

**_Bloodshed..._**

"No...!" I scream silently in my head. "Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!"

I clutch onto my silky brown locks and pull, pain searing through my head. "No..." I whisper.

I have been having peculiar voices in my head, ever since the laboratory incident. Ever since _they _implanted a Ender-Dragon gene into me. Now I am nothing, but a _monster_. A monster that kills. A monster that slays. For _enjoyment_. Frustration enters my mind, why.. why does it have to be _me!? _

I scream, and bolt up suddenly from the soft green grass, moonlight glowing softly onto the leaves of the tree next to me. But the beauty of nature just doesn't soak in. I sigh, and lay down again. I am now a runaway, who is far from anywhere. Then I sigh, and flop back onto the grass. And fall asleep..

_Chirp, chirp.._

Sounds of a cheerful little bird singing fill the air. I open one eye lazily, then climb up and stretch. Suddenly, a sharp pain enters my mind, and once agin, I start to grasp my head.

_"Deadlox...Deadlox...Listen to me..!"_

_''No!" _I scream, trying to fight the influence._ "Get out of my head!''_

Suddenly, like a grain of sand drowned into the emerald waves, my mind gave in, and my eyes turned scarlet crimson. I stopped resisting and emotion fell from my eyes. The voice chuckled evilly, and whispered, _"Change of plans, my little Ty..We've decided to assassinate Team Crafted, since they interfere our experiments by exterminating the squid population.''_

My subconsciousness froze with fear, but the outer me, who I am no longer controlling, simply replied, "Yes."

Out, did my obsidian black-and-purple wings stretched. and before I knew, we were up and away, soaring through the air.

-Timeskipz-

I stood my ground, red flaring in my insane and inhumane eyes. I only had one more person to kill before I satisfy my bloodlust. That was Sky. I try to regain my body, over and over again, each time failing. _"Damn_ it!"I shouted into the black emptiness, only to hope that Sky can win the battle..

Apparently, that was to much to ask for. Luckily, Notch was kind enough to kill us both, so I will not be killing any more innocents..

* * *

_My name is Deadlox, and that is My Story.._

* * *

**A/N: Yeyah! I finished dudez! Boom Chacka Lacka!**

**Anyburgles, yeah. Thanks for Holly for the inspirationz about Awesomestar, I might think about it. You get cookiez.**

**Morgan Freeman: Yay.**

**Not for you Morgan.**

**Morgan: Aw.**

**-insert facepalm-**

**#LunaOuttaHere!**


End file.
